The embodiments herein relate to elevator systems and, more particularly, to a sound reducing assembly for such elevator systems, as well as a method of reducing sound in an elevator system.
Elevator systems include an elevator car, a counterweight and a tension member (e.g., rope, belt, cable, etc.) that connects the hoisted structure and the counterweight. During operation, the elevator car and the counterweight pass each other in an elevator shaft. During this passage, a turbulent airflow is generated which leads to noise and/or vibration that are detected by passengers within the elevator car. This undesirable aspect is often referred to as “bypass noise.”
Efforts to reduce bypass noise have included the use of counterweight shrouds, for example, which are coupled to the counterweight and move therewith. Shrouds require a streamlined and aerodynamic design, thereby leading to a high manufacturing cost. In addition to the costliness noted above, bypass noise is still typically present to some degree with the use of shrouds. It would be desirable for elevator system manufacturers and operators to reduce or eliminate bypass noise.